


Compatibility

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha!Shizuo, Anal Sex, Breeding Heat, Breeding Kink, Companion Heat, Horny Izaya NEEDS a tag, If you squint at it there is a blood play kink, Izaay kind of sorta wants to be pregnant?, Izaya is an awesome Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Izaya, Rutting, Scent blockers, Slight Beta bashing? Maybe?, Slight OC on Izaya, So Submissive XD, a/b/o dynamics, but you REALLY have to squint, help a brother out, maybe next time, multiple knots, no beta we die like men, no mpreg though, slight AU, sorry it had to be done, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Izaya is content to watch his classmates vie for each other's attention, he has no desire to pair off and mate with anyone. No scent has ever been able to pique his interest. On a normal Friday after a blessedly Shizu-chan free week, Izaya gets the urge to visit the roof, and a chance to submit to the only Alpha that could ever hope to satisfy. Compatibility is key.





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous48936](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous48936).

Izaya had _long _come to terms with being an_ Omega. _However, that didn’t mean he was going to _act _like one. He paid good money from the moment his had come into his inheritance to cover himself. All the highest end scent blockers to ensure full coverage, proper medication to keep his heats regulated and properly accounted for, and when it was called for, _suppressants, _when it would just be downright _inconvenient_ for him to be craving sexual contact. More often than not, he came across to most as a heavily narcissistic Beta with an attitude problem. _That was more than fine. _Izaya could live with being seen as a _moderate nuisance _by the rest of the world as he had no interest in the dynamics that were associated with his second gender. He had no desire to pair off and _mate _with someone, as so many of his classmates had already done. The moment senior year started, they started pairing off, and more often than not the school was filled with the stench of sex. It was hard to get anything done, to concentrate with so many people _screwing _in empty classrooms. Izaya was fine as a bachelor, his heats were manageable on his own, and when he _really _needed it, he didn’t have a problem setting off on a short vacation to Okinawa or Osaka to find a suitable companion to spend his heat with—_that would remember neither his name nor his face afterwards. _

His mind had been drifting towards the roof all day. He enjoyed it up there, liked the vantage point, but the insane _need _to be there troubled him, he just couldn’t place his finger on it. Izaya thought he might have forgotten a meeting up there, then dismissed it immediately, knowing he would have made a reminder if it was important. Then as he passed the roof access door at the lunch bell, Izaya’s hand stopped short as lighting struck the base of his spine. _Shizu-chan. _His head swivelled around, thinking he might just have to put this off longer, didn’t see the beast anywhere, and then decided that that was sketchy. Izaya left without touching the handle and decided he would go spend some time up there during last period which he always skipped.

Izaya was musing about Shizuo’s odd disappearing act later as he walked towards the roof, thinking that Izaya hadn’t seen him since Monday afternoon, and that it had been strange that Izaya had felt the beast’s presence and not seen him. Shizuo was usually very vocal about his dislike for Izaya, and was about as subtle as a kick in the teeth. Izaya touched the handle, felt the lightning again, and then quickly slipped behind the door, determined to not be disturbed this time. He _nearly _regretted the decision as the most intense scent Izaya had ever smelled before hit this nose. It was heavy and desperate, and Izaya had to close his eyes as it assaulted his senses. _Patchouli, rain, earth, wind, **Alpha—want. **_Izaya chocked back a moan, felt his body tune itself to the scent immediately, and absolutely _every _notion of being _single _was wiped from Izaya’s brain. He had never felt _need _like this, had never wanted so badly, and Izaya’s instincts kicked in as _pain _permeated the heavenly scent. Whoever it was, was obviously in the middle of an unexpected rut, or it was some freshman just coming into their inheritance. _Izaya quickly tossed that thought away. _The scent was too strong, too powerful, _too masculine _to be a brand-new Alpha. Izaya’s legs started working on their own as Izaya checked his watch, wanting to know how long it would be until he would need to take another scent blocker. _Ten minutes. _That was perfect, if he decided that it would be a bad move to lend a helping hand to whoever it was up there, he could slip away unnoticed like the Beta he pretended to be.

As he opened the door to the roof the scent hit him harder despite the open atmosphere. Izaya felt a shiver roll down his spine, forgot to notice the electricity buzzing in his last vertebrae, and quickly shut the door, jamming it with his switchblade to ensure he and his quarry wouldn’t be disturbed. He took several deep inhales as he felt his body start to respond to the pheromones that were hitting him. This Alpha was _desperate, **distressed, **_and Izaya could taste a tang of fear when he opened his mouth to let the smell wash over his tongue. Izaya felt his demeanor shift on a dime, choosing something soft, calming, _needy—_this Alpha _needed _it, needed a gentle partner right now, and Izaya wanted so _desperately _to be chosen. This smell, _it was perfect. _Izaya’s mother had always gushed about his father, how his scent had been all she needed to change _her _mind about wanting a mate, how she had needed him _desperately. _How he had needed her. Izaya understood suddenly as he moved towards the vent that the scent was coming from. He was determined, this Alpha would be _his—and then he saw a shock of gold against silver. _Izaya froze in place, his brain malfunctioning a moment as he tried to figure out who else had blond hair at Raira. Izaya knew every face, every slight detail, even if he didn’t remember every name. _No one. No one else. _Izaya’s legs carried him closer, needing to confirm it with his own eyes because it _couldn’t be. _Izaya _knew _Shizuo’s scent, in fact, it was about the only thing Izaya didn’t completely _hate _about Shizuo. His scent was subtle—_he was a Beta—_ calming—_as a **Beta **should be_—and just a the slightest bit _sweet_ from all the sugar the beast consumed. Izaya rounded the vent, his heart in his throat, and came face to face, _with Shizuo. _His eyes were fever bright, his face flushed, chest heaving, one leg twitched restlessly, and both his hands were balled into fists in the fabric of his uniform slacks. _He was also sporting one hell of a bulge. _Izaya’s eyes were drawn down to it a moment before jumping back to Shizuo’s face as a growl emanated from the blond’s throat.

_“What the **fuck **do **you **want?” _Izaya lost the ability to use his tongue as the hostile tone hit his ears and he felt himself shrink backwards a little before he remembered himself. _He didn’t smell like an Omega right now. _Shizuo thought Izaya was a Beta, Izaya had thought that Shi—

_“You’re a Beta.” _Silence formed between them a moment, broken only by Shizuo’s laboured breathing, and then he was choking on a strangled laugh. He flashed Izaya a shaky smile, and then Izaya realized that Shizuo was going to allow his presence, _for now_, his scent must have been a relief to Shizuo—even if he was coming off as a Beta—because Izaya didn’t know how long Shizuo had been here, but he had a pretty good guess now that he reassessed Shizuo’s disappearance.

“Really? Well, last time _I _checked, I was an _Alpha. **Not **that anyone knows that. Now **fuck off. **_I have enough fucking problems without adding _you _knowing about _this _to that list.” Izaya hesitated, felt a whine build in his throat, and struggled to swallow it as Shizuo’s scent hit him in a thick wave as a warning, trying to ward him off. _Ten minutes—how long ago did he check? _Izaya instead knelt where he was standing, dipped his head in a show of submission and shifted closer, knowing that even his scent right now would be able to relax Shizuo, _already had a bit as his breathing had evened out some. _Shizuo cut his gaze towards Izaya, took a deep breath, and then shut his eyes, as if contemplating what he was going to do about the disobedience _and_ submission. Beta’s didn’t _have _to submit to Alpha’s like Omegas were hardwire to—_however being an Omega physically was helping Izaya’s cause. _His scent had yet to shift, and Izaya figured he had _maybe _four minutes to get Shizuo to hop on board the fuck train. Izaya’s hormones were shifting in response to Shizuo, reacting to his scent and his need, and it was throwing Izaya into a mild heat, _just enough to allow his body to take a knot comfortably. _Izaya could feel the slick that was running down his thighs, and knew that any minute Shizuo was going to be able to smell it, and he was either going to lose his head and _take _Izaya, or he was going to throw Izaya off the roof. 

“What part of _fuck off _did you not understand? The _fuck _or the _off? _I know that they are both very large words Izaya, so why don’t you go back to where you came from and find yourself a dicti—”

_“Let me help you. I want to help.” _Izaya’s voice had come out even, _thankfully, _and Shizuo stopped talking. His eyebrows rose a moment in confusion, and he took a moment to raise a shaky hand from his pants to brush the sweaty hair away from his face to fix Izaya with a bored look.

_“Haha. _You’re _hilarious. _You should do _more _stand-up comedy.”

“I’m _serious_ Shizu-chan. We might not _like _each other all the time, but you look like you’re in pain, and even _I’m _not heartless enough to leave somebody in this state. I promise, it’ll be _mutually_ beneficial.” Izaya let his mouth curve into a smile, hoped it came across softer than it felt as he felt a little of his control slip as Shizuo’s eyes sparked with _promise. _Then he was turning his head away as a laugh left his lips, this one a little fuller sounding, and it hit Izaya’s ears like _music. _He wanted to find a way to keep Shizuo laughing, because suddenly his scent didn’t smell so _sick. _The anxiety was waning, and while fear was still heavy in the air, it had calmed a little too. Izaya felt a fresh wave hit him, and he felt his stomach flip with it as another gush of slick slipped out of Izaya’s entrance to stain his underwear and jeans. _Please, please, please, **please, **wear off! _Izaya suddenly cursed his need to own everything high end.

_“You can’t help me. _Wait, I’ll rephrase—_no one _can help me. _Now leave. _Last thing I need is to hurt you when I’m not _trying _to and have you going and telling everyone I _assaulted _you.”

_“Scared Shizu-chan?_ Let me guess, you’ve never spent a rut with a partner, so you don’t know what to expect. Beta’s _can_ be useful, a calming presence to take the edge off, another Alpha works much the same way, though sometimes they’ll be accommodating enough and play second fiddle and try and take a knot—_Omegas are the best though. _If an Omega likes your scent enough, they’ll do absolutely _anything _you want for as _long_ as you want. They love it, being _used_ by the right Alpha. _It’s all about scent. _Yours isn’t half-bad. If you’re so opposed to _me, _I’m sure I could come back with a decent partner you would find appealing.” Izaya immediately bit his tongue, thinking he shouldn’t have said _that. _He didn’t know any Omegas that hadn’t already paired off, and the last thing he wanted was for Shizuo to actually _request _that Izaya bring him a partner, _because he had absolutely **zero** intention of doing so. _Izaya could feel his body shift more, his blood heating and the beginnings of sweat was pooling at his collar. _Fuck, just wear off! _Izaya cursed his scent blocker, _and then praised it. He needed time to warm Shizuo up more. _

_“I’ve had a partner before, and I don’t need one. _I’ve done this on my own plenty, _I don’t need help.” _Izaya’s nose twitched as _fear _overpowered the warm smell Shizuo was giving off. Something had obviously happened during one of Shizuo’s ruts—_something with a partner—_that had scared him. Izaya felt a vehement _hatred _hit him, because some _idiot _had broken Shizuo. Izaya shifted a little closer, moving to recline against the vent beside Shizuo. When Shizuo let his eyes slip shut Izaya knew that his presence would be tolerated further, and he decided that he needed to dig a little deeper, find out what had damaged Shizuo.

“Alright well, _share the details Shizu-chan. _Come on, you’re breathing is even now, I _know _that I’m helping. If you talk it’ll take more of the edge off. What happened the last time you shared your rut with someone? I’d like to know.” Izaya let his voice soften, felt his hormones shift further as another rush of slick hit him and he suddenly hoped that he had more time than he thought he did. If Shizuo smelled him now before he got to the bottom of that sourness tainting Shizuo’s scent, he wouldn’t have a hope in _hell _of bedding the Alpha. Shizuo looked away from him, his cheeks flushing a little deeper—_embarrassment—_and then he let out a heavy sigh. His eyes flicked back towards Izaya and he felt _pinned _there—as if Shizuo had crowded into him and crippled him into submission—_by a look. _Shizuo seemed to decide that sharing wouldn’t be awful, or he was warming up to the idea of Izaya being here for the remainder of his rut and decided that talking was better than just _sitting. _

_“I hurt my last partner. _I—I didn’t _mean _to. I lost control for a second—_just one, I **swear **it was just **one**—_and I hurt them, **_badly._** It was a Beta—they told me they’d be fine, and—_then there was just so much blood. _I swear to God if you tell _anyone _about this Flea, _I **will **kill you.” _Izaya felt a shock of arousal hit him, swallowed a sharp moan at the promise of _violence, _and then felt everything click into place. He and Shizuo had _hated _each other from the get go, and while Izaya definitely didn’t _mind _whatever scent blocker Shizuo used to mask himself as a Beta, _his real scent was far more preferable. _Izaya _hoped _it would be the same way for Shizuo. They had disliked each other because their scents were incompatible as Beta’s—_and now it made sense. _Izaya and Shizuo made sense. Izaya was a glutton for punishment, a masochist to the highest degree, got off on the pain—Shizuo lacked control over his inhuman strength. _They were a perfect pair. _

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I just told you Shizu-chan—I may not _like _you all the time—”

_“You mean **any** of the time?” _Shizuo interrupted with an amused chuckle and Izaya felt his heart do a flip in his chest at the sound. _It was almost as good as a real laugh. _Izaya cleared his throat and shot Shizuo a pointed look as he felt his confidence surge as he caught a hint of his own scent, _his real scent _in the air. _The blocker was wearing off. He needed to sell this now. _

“If I meant that, I would have said that. I say what I mean Shizu-chan, you should know that by now. Now, I may not like you _all _the time, but I’m not planning on leaving you to suffer like this, and I certainly wouldn’t go and betray the trust you’re giving me right now. I may be an asshole, but I do have standards and respect. _When I want to._” Shizuo laughed again, and then a short whine emanated from his throat and a hand reached out, fingers just brushing the skin on the back of Izaya’s hand. A crutch for whatever had just caused Shizuo discomfort.

_“Fuck. There is it again.” _Izaya wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard the comment, but he had, and he turned his hand over, allowing himself to run his fingertips over Shizuo’s sweaty palm in an attempt to soothe him. Shizuo was seeking out touch now, something had obviously grabbed his attention scent wise, and Izaya _seriously _hoped it was _him _Shizuo was scenting. His throat constricted a moment, cutting off his air as he asked the question.

“There’s what again?”

_“That scent. _It-it’s what _caused _this. I’m early, _really _early—shouldn’t have been in rut for another couple weeks—and then _that **scent **_hit me. _It’s bitter. _Coffee, oranges, _ocean, sandalwood. **Fuck,** I **love** sandalwood. _Whoever the Omega is—_they smell so damn good. Better than anything else.” _Izaya felt a giddy joy rise in his chest. It _was_ his scent. Izaya tried to think back to the last time he had seen Shizuo. _It was his back. _Izaya had seen the stiff line of Shizuo’s spine Monday afternoon before he had vanished—_as he thought harder he realized what had happened. _Izaya had slipped away to take another scent blocker. It had worn off exceptionally fast, and he had been irritated with it considering he had spent a small fortune on the new brand. _His scent had come through. _Shizuo must have caught it, and it sent him into an early rut because he had _liked it. Liked it so much he had been up here **five days **trying to get through it alone. _Izaya could smell himself a little more, his scent a little stronger as it started responding to Shizuo. Izaya’s senses were tuned to Shizuo completely, and he could smell the fear dissipate in favor of arousal—Shizuo _really _liked Izaya’s scent. Izaya knew this would work, it _had _to work, because if Shizuo rejected his presence now after his Omega scent started coming through, an Omega scent Shizuo was very obviously attracted to—_Izaya wasn’t sure he’d recover. _Then Shizuo’s nose was working overtime, and Izaya could hear each deep inhale. Shizuo’s head dropped back to the vent with a hard _thunk _and Izaya immediately reached forward to lift his head from the metal, slipped his hand behind him, and allowed himself to be used as a cushion. Shizuo’s eyes flicked sideways without turning his head, cutting Izaya with his peripheral vision.

“Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself Shizu-chan. Tell me more about this scent, _I haven’t caught it yet.” _A warm sound rumbled out of Shizuo’s chest as his hand reached for Izaya, his fingers curling into the fabric of Izaya’s shirt and tugging him closer, obviously needing more physical contact as Izaya’s scent strengthened further. _Shizuo hadn’t figured out it was coming from him just yet._

_“Smells good. _Smells _really _good. _Like home. _I-_sorry. _I—I _can’t_—j-just give me a minute. It’s _stronger _now. I can—_I-Izaya?_ Y-w—**_wait.”_** Shizuo’s arm lashed out until it was wrapped _tightly _around Izaya’s waist and Izaya was tugged into his heated body. Shizuo’s nose dropped to the scent gland on Izaya’s throat, the spot where shoulder met neck, and he nosed there for several minutes, breathing deeply and _whining _loudly in his throat.

**_“You._**_ It’s you. Fuck—**Fuck it’s you. **Jesus—y-you smell **so **good. Y—you’re a Beta—you’re supposed to be a Beta.” _Shizuo’s voice was strained as he scented Izaya properly, his nose running over the quickly engorging gland and Izaya felt another wave of slick hit him, felt his body _ache _with how empty he was—_and then Shizuo’s emotions were washing over him too. _Elation, excitement, arousal, _want. _Izaya wanted too. Izaya shifted closer, throwing a leg over Shizuo’s waist to straddle him, needing the touch as much as Shizuo did now as his body was sent into a companion heat, his chemistry shifting to accommodate Shizuo’s own need in his rut. He _needed _to help Shizuo, needed the blond beast between his legs and _pounding _him until he couldn’t remember his own name like he needed to _breathe. _Izaya needed Shizuo—**_just _**Shizuo—_and Shizuo needed him. _

“Last I checked, I was an _Omega. **Not **that anyone knows that. _Oh, _fuck _Shizu-chan. That feels good, feels _so _good.” Izaya felt his own whine rise up, and this time he didn’t choke it. _Shizuo needed him needy. _Some _Beta **bastard **_had damaged Shizuo, frightened him of a natural bodily function when they thought their body would be able to take Shizuo’s knot. _A Beta could **never **perform like an Omega. _From the size of the bulge underneath him—_Izaya could tell Shizuo would be huge. _His knot would press so _perfectly _it would hit every spot that Izaya needed it to—_and he was fucking craving it now as another gush of slick soaked through his briefs and jeans, and Shizuo must have felt it. _His hips jerked upwards into the press of Izaya’s ass as a low growl hit Izaya’s ears, and then tight hands were squeezing at Izaya’s ribcage. Shizuo breathed heavily against Izaya’s throat, and then teeth were scraping over the sensitive scent gland to tease out more of Izaya’s scent.

_“Izaya, you need to make up your mind right now. I—**I can’t** sit here with you anymore without—without **taking **from you. I need you to—to be sure. Need you to—”_

_“Fuck me Shizuo. Need it, need you like I need to breathe. Need your knot, need you to pound me like you need to. Need to help you, be soft for you. **Your **Omega.” _Shizuo let out a loud groan, and then hands were pulling roughly at Izaya’s clothes, trying to get him naked, to lay him bare to Shizuo’s touch and eyes. Izaya was stripped, and then Shizuo was pulling at his own clothes as Izaya settled himself as comfortably as he could against the sun warm cement of the roof. He stretched out, his arms raising above his head and resting there, his legs spreading as an invitation while Shizuo fumbled with his belt. Izaya felt another rush of slick, felt it leak out of him, felt his hole clench around _air, _and then let out a loud cry, _needing _Shizuo fucking _last week. _Shizuo was on him a moment later, chest rumbling with a warm comforting sound, it relaxed Izaya further as Shizuo slipped between his legs and his swollen cock nudged against Izaya’s opening.

_“Oh! Yes, yes, Shizuo, there. Stick it in me, fuck me, fuck me hard, make me want it more. Need you, **need **you Shizuo,” _

“Easy Izaya. _Easy. _I—_shit. _Your scent—you’re _everywhere. Holy shit—Izaya—”_

**_“Stick your cock in me now.” _**Without any further prompting, Shizuo slipped a hand between them, steadied himself, and then with a single push Shizuo was buried in Izaya’s heat. Izaya felt his hormones shift again, felt the change in his own emotions as he and Shizuo connected so intimately. Izaya’s spine arched severely at the contact, pressed his chest flush to Shizuo and exposed his neck, desiring the euphoric pain that was supposed to accompany a bite when coupled this way. Shizuo’s teeth dropped to Izaya’s scent gland, ran sharp canines over it as his hips started moving, pumping viciously into the clutch of Izaya’s body. Shizuo was _rutting _against Izaya, and Izaya could feel the sharp twitches of Shizuo’s cock inside him, felt every pulse of pleasure as Shizuo moved. Shizuo left a hand on Izaya’s hip, gripping tightly enough to bruise, and shifted the other to the wrists over his head, pinning him there despite the fact that Izaya hadn’t moved from that position since Shizuo descended on him growling like a beast. He had been up here _five_ days in pain, in rut, in _need, _and Izaya felt his body respond. He relaxed further as Shizuo dominated him, fucked him, _mated him. _Izaya felt an insane need to _take _from Shizuo, smelled the blond’s pheromones change—desire, lust, arousal—it _shifted. _Those notes were still there, but there was a sweeter smell in the air that was not coming from Izaya. _It smelled like care, and love, and devotion. _Shizuo’s eyes were screwed shut as his hips continued to move, _pounding _Izaya, screwing him so deep and hard, and _rough _that Izaya was sure he’d be marked up for days afterwards. _He would count the scratches and scrapes like love affairs if Shizuo decided not to mark him. _

Izaya surged upwards at a particularly sharp jab to his prostate, _and then hissed _as he felt Shizuo’s knot begin to inflate. _Then that scent of fear was back. _It soured the air, the smell of Izaya and Shizuo’s euphoria changing slightly, and then Shizuo was withdrawing, his eyes screwed shut. Izaya quickly wrapped his legs around Shizuo, locked his ankles together, and then _yanked Shizuo back inside him, _feeling the base of the knot jam up inside his stretched rim. Shizuo let out a snarl, _a warning for Izaya to back off. _Then Izaya struggled his wrists out of Shizuo’s hold and cupped his hands at Shizuo’s flushed cheeks. He watched his lust blown eyes flutter open and then closed again at the gentle touch, and then Izaya was wrapping his arms around his Shizuo’s shoulders to pull himself higher, so he could press kisses to Shizuo’s face. Shizuo needed him_ soft. Comfy, needy, submissive. _Shizuo needed Izaya to be a good and proper Omega right now. _All because of that **stupid** fucking **Beta. **_Izaya felt a new wave of hostility and anger hit him, and he had to focus himself, had to concentrate on smoothing out his emotions and hormones, fix the pheromones he was putting out because he didn’t need Shizuo thinking he was angry with him. Izaya let soft purrs fall from his chest, warm sounds—_Omega _sounds—to sooth Shizuo’s anxiety. Slowly the sour sickly scent of fear vanished, and was instead replaced with the more neutral smell of uncertainty. Izaya needed to _sell _himself, needed Shizuo to know that this was how it was _supposed_ to be. Izaya pressed his face to Shizuo’s, rubbed his cheek against the blond’s and let stronger purrs leave him as he started babbling.

“It’s okay. _I’m okay. _It’s _supposed_ to be like this, supposed to feel this way. My body is meant for it, **_meant_**_ for it Shizuo. I’m supposed to stretch to fit **you.** Fit **all **of you. I want your knot, want it to fill me, press against me, lock us together. Oh~ It’ll be so **good. **Fuck Shizuo—**Shizu-chan. Alpha. **Want it, want you, **need **you. Need your knot, need your come. Fuck me, let me catch—**want to catch**—I want it, want your pups. Breed me Shizu-chan, fuck your come into me and get me pregnant, want **your **pups. **Just yours.”** _Izaya only said what he thought would charm Shizuo’s more primal instincts, punctuating his pleas with kisses and nips. _Pups? _Izaya hadn’t ever thought about it before, but after hearing it fall from his own lips, _that was exactly what he wanted. Not that he’d be able to catch during a companion heat. _But he wanted Shizuo locked to him—_and pups would make him stay. _If Izaya caught Shizuo’s pups, he would _have _to stay, his instincts would _make _him stay. That wasn’t ideal, but it’s what Izaya wanted now. _He wanted Shizuo. Shizuo was fucking **his. **_No other Omega could have him, no _Beta** filth**_ would **_ever_ **touch him again, and _every_ Alpha could screw themselves if they tried to take Shizuo from him. Izaya was an Omega, he was meant to be submissive, _but he would tear the throat out of anyone that dared to touch what was his. _Izaya felt possessive, felt possessed, and he scraped his teeth a little _harder _against Shizuo, drenching his mouth in Shizuo’s scent. _Then Shizuo’s body went rigid. _

Izaya then found himself pinned to the concrete roof as a _feral, carnal, animalistic **howl **_ripped itself free of Shizuo’s throat. Then he was working harder, his back arched over Izaya as his own teeth scraped against Izaya’s scent gland again, canines threatening to puncture as Shizuo worked his hips like his life depended on it. He was reaching deeper, fucking harder, and there was a constant growl in Izaya’s ears as he started letting out yips of pleasure. His prostate was being assaulted, his nose and mouth were _filled _with Shizuo’s overwhelming scent, and his body was so stuffed _full _that he thought he might explode. Izaya felt his cock jump, felt his insides contract against Shizuo’s cock, and then the swelling pressure was so intense Izaya couldn’t stave off his orgasm. He let out a high-pitched howl that could have vaguely been described as Shizuo’s name as his cock pulsed with his orgasm. Izaya felt Shizuo’s knot swell further, felt the rumble of Shizuo’s pleasure roll through him in a secondary wave and he let out a sharp whimper at the sensory overload. He dug his nails into Shizuo’s shoulders as he held on, Shizuo was trying to dip deeper, connect further, _ensure his seed would take inside Izaya, _and Izaya wanted _all _of it. He could feel the splashes of Shizuo’s come inside his body, felt the heat, and then Shizuo’s hips were stilling against his own and Shizuo was panting harshly against his neck. Izaya keened, a weak sigh leaving him as he pressed his head back further into the concrete beneath him, exposing his neck and flashing his unmarked scent gland, hoping to goad Shizuo into it. Shizuo’s tongue rasped over it a few times, catching the scent on his tongue and _moaning. _Strong, warm arms slipped under the small of Izaya’s back and pulled him upwards. Shizuo shifted slowly, his knot making it difficult for either of them to move without causing intense shocks of pleasure. Shizuo managed to situate himself back against the vent, Izaya held carefully in his lap. Shizuo then pulled his sweat damp shirt over from where he had tossed it and draped it around Izaya’s shoulders to cover him, preserve his modesty if someone should choose to come up here now.

Izaya was pressing his face into Shizuo’s neck, nuzzling and letting out soft sounds, showing Shizuo how much he was enjoying this, how well the blond had done, _how good Izaya felt_. Shizuo’s scent calmed a little as his rut was soothed for a time. Izaya sincerely hoped that this wasn’t the end of it. Usually a single knot wouldn’t curb the rut, he’d need to knot Izaya a few more times at least—_but Shizuo had been up here suffering for five days. _Calloused hands were running up and down Izaya’s spine as he pressed kisses to Shizuo’s skin, let purrs and contented coos leave his throat as Shizuo rumbled a growl against him. _Something that sounded and felt possessive as it rocked through Izaya’s chest. _Now would be a good time to talk, while they waited for Shizuo’s knot to go down, though Shizuo beat Izaya to it.

“Now that my head is clearer, _why the hell _would _you _want to help _me_ through this?” Izaya felt a stab of hurt hit his chest and he let out a whimper at the harsh tone in Shizuo’s voice. Izaya was being such a _good _Omega, there was no reason for Shizuo to be cross with him. Izaya had done what he needed to, had serviced Shizuo as his body demanded of him. _He had submitted beautifully for Shizuo. _Shizuo either scented Izaya’s distress or felt it himself because his arms were wrapping around him and pulling him tight to Shizuo’s chest as another warm sound vibrated through Shizuo’s body and into Izaya’s.

_“Sorry._ I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

_“Needed to. _You smelled—_smell—_so **_good_**_ Shizu-chan. _Needed to be good for you, _wanted _you. **_Want _**you.” A pleased noise left Izaya at the apology and then he was mumbling to Shizuo, keeping his voice low and soft and warm. Shizuo tightened his arms a little more as he dropped his nose to Izaya’s unmarked gland. His teeth ran over it a few more times and Izaya tilted his head away, hoping Shizuo would bite him now. They were still connected, Izaya could feel every pulse and twitch of Shizuo inside him—_and he wanted **his **mark. _Izaya wanted to be marked by Shizuo, wanted to mingle his scent with the blond. _Wanted everyone to know he had tamed Shizuo and Shizuo had claimed him. _Izaya let out a low sound, one that came off as needy, and Shizuo’s teeth pressed a little harder. Izaya decided that Shizuo was going to need verbal confirmation, and the very moment his brain decided to work he was offering it.

“Please Shizu-chan. Want it. _Want your mark. _Bite me, _hard. **Please.” **_Shizuo pulled away and Izaya scented fear again.

“You’re in heat Izaya—w-we shouldn’t.” Izaya found a little more sense and fought through the sudden frustration hitting him. He shifted in Shizuo’s lap, causing such deliciously _hot_ friction, and the both of them were moaning. Izaya took the moment to drop his head and kiss Shizuo for the first time. Shizuo titled his head upwards immediately to accept the touch. _He tasted like fire and candy. _Like the white flame Izaya had seen burning in Shizuo’s eyes during all their fights, and the fucking lollipops he liked to suck on. He never would have imagined that Shizuo would _taste _as good as he smelled. Their tongues tangled languidly, and Izaya pressed himself impossibly closer as he ran his fingers through Shizuo’s sweat damp hair. Shizuo’s hands drifted gently across Izaya’s body, hands careful and measured in how hard they touched him. Izaya pressed into the touches to prompt Shizuo to touch him more firmly, and then pulled away from his mouth breathless. Shizuo chased him for a moment, lips landing on Izaya’s adams apple, and he contented himself with sucking a bruise there as a soft growl left him. Izaya let out a sigh, felt his chest vibrate with another contented Omega sound, and took a deep breath to explain as best he could.

“It’s a companion heat. Did you _skip _sex-ed? An Omega has two different heats. _Breeding _heats that allow an Omega to catch, and _companion _heats that allow an Omega’s body to stretch and accommodate a compatible Alpha in rut. _I’m in heat just for you Shizu-chan, _your scent put me into heat for you, _‘cause we fit_. Now stop pussy-footing and _bite _me. _I **want **it. I want **you. **Just you.” _Izaya shoved Shizuo’s head back and pressed his nose to Shizuo’s scent gland. He inhaled deeply, feeling pleasure spark in his gut again and his cock started to stir. He could feel that Shizuo was still tight inside him, and Izaya hoped his knot would last a little longer. Izaya _could _bounce in his lap, feel the pull and pop of the knot as it tried to escape with his movements and shove itself deeper at the same time. After a few deep pulls at his throat Shizuo let out a whimper, and then Izaya’s head was being forced back and sharp teeth were sinking into his scent gland. Izaya let out a squeal of pleasure, his hands tightening in Shizuo’s hair as a star went supernova behind his eyes. When the pleasure subsided and his ears stopped ringing, Izaya realized that Shizuo was letting out a constant stream of whines as he licked at the new wound. _Reciprocate. _Izaya tugged on Shizuo’s hair enough to get him to move, and then Izaya was dropping his face down to sink his own teeth into his prey. _Shizuo was his now. _Izaya pulled away once the rigidity of Shizuo’s body relaxed, and then he too lapped at the wound, cleaning it gently and tasting Shizuo’s blood. Izaya buried his nose there against the fresh wound and took a deep inhale. _Patchouli, sandalwood, rain, citrus, earth, coffee. _Izaya’s scent was mixing with Shizuo’s, and Izaya let out a possessive growl, feeling a little more like the animal his second gender demanded of him as Shizuo let out a soft chuckle and his hands pressed more firmly against Izaya’s body.

“How do I smell now?” Izaya pressed his nose tighter to the skin, took another deep inhale and then sighed against Shizuo as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, relaxing and feeling the need in his stomach simmer low until Shizuo was ready for another go. Izaya felt plaint in Shizuo’s arms, _like an Omega should feel. _

“You smell like me. _You smell like **me. **_Mine. _All mine. _Say it Shizu-chan—_say you’re mine.” _Shizuo leant into his touch, pressed closer to Izaya’s face and let a soft sound leave him. Something that said Shizuo liked Izaya when he was possessive.

“I’m yours Izaya.”

_“Now say I belong to you.” _A sharp growl left Shizuo and his hands tightened further, bruising Izaya.

_“You better fucking believe you’re **mine. **_As if I’d let anyone touch you after this.” Izaya purred and settled himself more comfortably against the solid heat of Shizuo. Izaya traced absentminded patterns into the skin of Shizuo’s shoulder as they sat there together, and then Izaya could feel a slight release of pressure, and he knew that Shizuo was going to start deflating soon. Izaya whimpered softly, hating that he was about to feel _empty. _Shizuo let out his own sound of discomfort as he started slipping from the grip of Izaya’s body. After a few minutes Izaya’s hole was dripping with slick and Shizuo’s release, and the both of them were feeling a little over sensitive. Izaya pressed closer with a pathetic sound, and Shizuo’s hands took a few passes up and down his spine.

_“Easy._ I—I don’t think my rut is over yet. I’ve only been up here a couple days, and that’s the first time I’ve knotted.” Izaya shook his head and pressed his face tight to Shizuo’s neck.

_“It’s Friday Shizu-chan. _You’ve been up here for almost a week. _Please, please, **please, **_tell me you’re ruts last a full week. _Need your cock. Need your come.” _Shizuo let out a low groan and then Izaya found himself pressed back against the roof, Shizuo bearing down on him as his cock stirred back to life against Izaya’s hole. Izaya let out a delighted sound at the prospect of another round right here, _and then quickly decided that if Shizuo could wait, _Izaya wanted to take him home. He wanted to fill his apartment with Shizuo’s scent, so that when Shizuo was finished with his rut it would remain thick in Izaya’s home. _A comfort. _

_“Wait!” _

“What? What is it, what’s wrong?” Izaya could taste Shizuo’s sudden anxiety as Izaya pushed at his shoulders.

“Let’s go home first. I want to take you home with me.” Shizuo’s eyes sparked, and then he was pulling away from Izaya’s body, eyes looking around the roof wildly to locate their clothes. Once they were dressed enough to be considered _decent, _Shizuo had Izaya tucked tightly into his side and they were striding towards the door as a single entity. Shizuo took a look at the blade jammed in the lock, grabbed the door handle and _yanked _it open. The knife snapped as though it were made of plastic instead of hardened steel, and Izaya felt pleasure and satisfaction bloom in his chest at the show of strength. _Shizuo was posturing for him._ Izaya felt a sick sense of joy and a need for _anarchy_ hit him, and suddenly he wanted to watch Shizuo vie for him. _For his attention. _Izaya slipped out of his grip as they reached the third-floor door and stepped into the hallway. Shizuo’s hand darted outwards to grab for the fabric of Izaya’s shirt as he stepped just out of reach.

“What are you doing? I thought we were going home?” _Home. _Izaya liked that word, liked that Shizuo was already going to call Izaya’s apartment home. _He sincerely hoped that Shizuo might consider moving in right away. _Izaya already knew he didn’t want to be separated from Shizuo—_however, he did want to see him angry and possessive. _

“Making things interesting.” Shizuo flashed Izaya a confused look, then his eyes seemed to spark with understanding as the final school bell rung and classroom doors started opening. People poured out into the hallway and surrounded Shizuo and Izaya. Some heads turned, some noses twitched, and a few appreciative growls could be heard over the chatter. Izaya felt a short burst of _disgust _as hands brushed against him, Alpha’s and Beta’s scenting him properly for the first time and reaching out to grope at him. _Izaya felt a spark of hate _as he realized that there _were_ a few unmated Omegas as well—_and they were touching Shizuo. _However, the crowd started to part around them like the Red Sea—_Shizuo was growling like an animal. Low, angry, **violent. **Izaya was doing the same. _His eyes were darting towards everyone that dared send Izaya a second glance, that raised their nose to catch the scent properly. Izaya full on _snarled_ at an Omega that dared to rub up against Shizuo, and took a _disgusting _amount of pleasure in the way they had jumped and scurried off. The moment Izaya felt the crowd disperse behind him, he was turning on his heel and running. _Shizuo pursued just like Izaya knew he would. _

The chase felt like it lasted _hours _as Izaya’s blood heated and Shizuo’s scent strengthened with renewed _need. _He wasn’t out of his rut just yet, and Izaya couldn’t wait to get him into bed. Izaya kept a decent amount of distance between them, putting on bursts of speed whenever Shizuo started closing the gap. He wanted enough time to get the door open before Shizuo was on him, because it was a near guarantee that once Shizuo had Izaya in his grip again—_he would forget decorum. _Izaya wanted to be inside the safety of his apartment before Shizuo fucked him again.

Izaya had indeed gotten the door open before Shizuo made it up the last steps to the fourth floor of Izaya’s apartment building. He had just pulled the keys out of the lock and slipped inside when Shizuo came bursting through the door. He slammed it shut behind himself, flipped the lock into place violently, and then strong arms were wrapped around Izaya and a hot mouth was dropping to his. Shizuo’s scent was all around him now, intoxicating, _and Izaya felt a fresh wave of slick. _Shizuo seemed to be able to smell it this time and he let out a low groan before moaning about directions to the bedroom. Izaya grabbed for his hand and dragged him up the couple steps to the split level where his bedroom was. Izaya’s clothes were _ripped _from him, completely _shredded _and Izaya felt arousal twist in his gut. Shizuo was posturing again, showing off how strong he was despite the fact that they had already claimed each other. Izaya felt himself melt, listened as a heavy whine left him, _and then he was being thrown onto his mattress. _Shizuo was more careful with his own clothes, taking them off slowly, Izaya’s own personal strip tease as intense eyes watched him squirm against the bed. Izaya threw his head back into his pillow as he reached a hand down to stroke at his cock, pulling on it quickly, needing to take the edge off. A soft growl hit his ears and he titled his head back up to catch sight of Shizuo. Shizuo was fisting his own cock, running has hand along the shaft at the same speed Izaya was touching himself.

“Show me more Izaya. _Touch yourself more.” _Izaya whined, sped up his hand, spread his legs and reached his other hand down to shove a few fingers inside himself to take away the sudden ache. Izaya’s blood was heating quickly as Shizuo’s scent filled his head, his heat was coming back on, his fingers were slipping out of him from how much slick he was producing _all for Shizuo_, and Izaya could smell how potent Shizuo was now, his rut was full force, and then Izaya’s hands were being ripped away from him and Shizuo was inside him again. Izaya gasped at the full feeling, felt his back arch to the extreme and then let out a high moan as Shizuo picked a fast pace. He was plunging in and out of Izaya rapidly, and harder than before on the roof. Shizuo’s hands were gripping his hips so tight it was just on the side of enough pain for Izaya to get off. Izaya wanted to be so good for Shizuo, wanted to be the best Omega, _wanted to show Shizuo how good it was. _Izaya came hard as feelings of love hit him, as Shizuo’s scent shifted and hit Izaya’s nose like a promise. _Shizuo loved him. He could smell it. _Shizuo continued to pound Izaya long after his orgasm subsided and began building anew. Shizuo was growling lowly into his ear, rutting against him hard, and then Izaya could feel the swell of Shizuo’s knot again. Izaya mewled for him, keened, let out all sorts of pathetic sounds to encourage Shizuo as his knot filled and locked the two of them together. Shizuo panted against Izaya’s neck a few moments, tongue darting out to lick at his mark embedded in Izaya’s skin, and then he was wrapping his arms around Izaya and rolling them until they were on their sides and tangled together as they waited for Shizuo’s knot to dissipate again.

“That was a little faster than the last one.”

_“Mmm. _Got me all worked up, letting those _animals _touch you.”

“Look who’s talking Shizu-chan. _You **let **that Omega piece of shit rub up against you.” _Shizuo flashed a dangerous grin at Izaya and then leant down to kiss him gently. Izaya melted into it, wrapped his arms tighter around Shizuo’s shoulders, and let loose a warm purr. Shizuo responded with an equally comforting sound before pulling away. He tucked Izaya’s head under his chin and danced his fingers up and down Izaya’s spine as he hummed a soft melody. Izaya wasn’t familiar with it, but he knew he liked the sound. _Shizuo was like music. _

“I like your place. It’s really nice. _Comfortable. _Smells like you too, _though I prefer the way you smell now. Fuck, you smell just like me._” Izaya hummed in agreement, thoroughly enjoying the way Shizuo’s scent had adopted notes of Izaya’s immediately. Shizuo’s arms tightened and then Izaya could feel Shizuo’s nose pressing into the top of his head. Izaya could scent uncertainty again, disliked it, and let out a sound of question, spurring Shizuo into speaking whatever was on his mind.

_“How would you feel if I said I wanted to move in? _I—it’s really soon, I know that, but—I mean, _we’re mated now. _I’d like to live with you.” Izaya’s chest rumbled, a deep sound he hadn’t know he was able to produce, and Shizuo chuckled as the sound died away and Izaya’s face turned red.

“I’ll take that as a yes. After my rut, I’ll head back to my apartment to start packing, let my landlord know I’ll be leaving. _Sound good?” _Izaya nodded his head and relaxed further into Shizuo as he felt the cock in his body twitch in satisfaction. Izaya wondered if Shizuo would play with him while they were tied together. He was _horny. _His heat was intensifying, and he wondered if Shizuo’s rut had induced a _proper _heat now that they had—_well, married themselves together_. Izaya was _entirely _sure he wanted Shizuo’s pups, he was just no longer as sure if he wanted them _right away. _Izaya squirmed, Shizuo hissed, and then Shizuo was nudging Izaya’s head back to expose his neck.

_“Fuck Izaya. Y-your scent.” _Izaya felt an intense spike of _want _hit him and he clenched around the member inside his body. _He needed it. _Izaya whimpered, his hands clutching at Shizuo’s shoulders as a breath was punched from his lungs. His cock was still soft but _fuck _he needed an orgasm. Shizuo licked and sucked at his neck, one hand reaching down to wrap his fingers around Izaya’s soft member. Izaya hissed at the contact, felt his hips buck, and then Shizuo was pressing a hot kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“You’re soft Izaya, you sure about this?” Izaya hadn’t said anything about wanting to be touched, however, Shizuo commented on his scent, said it changed, though he couldn’t smell it himself with Shizuo so thick in his nose. Izaya nodded his head rapidly when Shizuo gave a slow firm tug on his flaccid cock. _He wanted Shizuo to play with him._

_“Yeah, play with my pretty Omega cock.” _Izaya felt the grin against his skin as Shizuo started touching him. His hand was running gently along the soft flesh, teasing it to hardness. Shizuo’s hips bucked a few times, forcing his knot a little deeper, to fit a little snugger, and Izaya felt a fresh spurt of come inside him.

_“Shizu-chan—please. Please, please, please, please, please!” _Shizuo seemed to understand, and he started rocking his hips, causing enough friction to get Izaya’s dick up as his blood super-heated. _Heat. _A real heat, Izaya suddenly thought that Shizuo wasn’t going back to his apartment _any _time soon. His rut was going to be ending, but now Izaya was spiraling into an unscheduled heat—_a breeding heat. _Izaya suddenly _really _wanted pups. He wanted to feel _full _of Shizuo, wanted to be bred by his Alpha. It was an instinctually need, and Izaya was sure that if he asked, Shizuo would keep him so stuffed _full _of his come that Izaya would have no choice but to catch. _To get pregnant. _

_“Want pups Shizuo. I want your pups, want them now, want your come, need it, fucking **need **it. Fuck me again. I need it. Need you. Your knot, I need it bigger!” _Izaya’s hips started twitching as his cock filled out in Shizuo’s grasp, and then Shizuo’s hips bucked into his, his knot swelled _further—if that was possible—_and Izaya felt another spurt of come.

“Holy fuck Izaya. _Do you have any idea what you just said to me?” _

_“Want your pups. Want you to breed me. Want it. Want it now Shizuo. I’ve been so good. I’m a good Omega.” _

**_“Yeah you are. _**Oh _shit,_ I didn’t think _anything_ could sound that good. Hearing you _beg _for it. You need it that bad Izaya? Need me to fuck you until you’re fat with my pups? _Shit. _You’d be_ gorgeous_. Round and _glowing. _You’d look so good pregnant Izaya. _So fucking good. All filled with **my **pups. _You’d be needy too. Needier than you are right now, _I paid attention to **that **_in sex-ed. You’ll be horny and sensitive all time, need my cock in you every _second _of the fuckin’ day. _Oh! Yeah, yeah Izaya. I want it too. Want you heavy with my pups, all fucked full of my come until you catch.” _

Izaya choked on a yip as Shizuo rolled them back over until Izaya was underneath him. Shizuo’s knot deflated rapidly, as if it understood the new plan, _but_ then Shizuo was pulling out. Izaya let out a growl, protesting the lack of connection between them when his body was _demanding _to be pleasured.

“Roll over for me. _I want to mount you properly.” _Izaya felt euphoria hit him, and he scrambled to roll over as Shizuo made room for him to. Izaya set himself on his hands and knees, bowed his back to thrust his ass out further, and then Shizuo was on top of him, his cock sliding inside, and then _pounding. _Shizuo had a grip on Izaya’s hips so tight, Izaya knew there would be bruises in the shape of his hands there later. Each thrust was deep and hard and _precise. _It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t fast, and every connection of Shizuo’s hips to Izaya’s ass was just the right amount of _obscene _to have Izaya spilling himself over his sheets in minutes. Shizuo fucked him through it, each stroke harder than the last, _every growl deeper until Izaya could only feel them,_ and then Izaya’s cock was swelling again and he was panting so hard he thought he might pass out—_but he couldn’t because then this feeling would be gone. _Izaya was pushing back against every thrust, every strike of his prostate. Shizuo was kissing at his shoulders, licking at his sweat and Izaya lost his mind. He gave into the heat completely, into the ecstasy of it, in the unadulterated pleasure of having his _own _Alpha, _his, all fucking his, _pound him into the next week and fuck him so full of come he’d have no other choice but to catch. _To get round and fat and full of Shizuo’s pups. _Every single nerve ending was on fire, every instinct telling him he needed to be fucked harder, needed Shizuo to reach deeper, _but Izaya couldn’t speak. _His tongue wasn’t working and all he could do was let out a cry, a whimper, try and tell Shizuo _that _way. Shizuo pressed his nose to his bite mark, inhaled deeply, and then moved a hand, pressed it to Izaya’s shoulder until he had no choice but to lower himself. His weight soon rested on his cheek and shoulders, and Shizuo raised his hips _that _much higher before absolutely _punishing _him. Shizuo was growling, and Izaya was _howling _and then Shizuo’s knot was swelling faster than before, _was filling out even more, _and Izaya let out the most euphoric cry possible as his cock gave a valiant heave and orgasm washed over him.

_His ears were ringing. _They were ringing _loudly _but there was something else in the background. _A warm sound. _It was soft and gentle, and then Izaya could feel hands running across his body. He was hot still, his heat was soothed but he was _hot, _and then his vision started coming back. He was looking at a beige wall, the hands touching him were calloused, the chest pressed to his back was warm and it was vibrating. Cool breath was drifting down his neck and across is collar and it felt _good. _Then the ringing subsided and the sound came into focus as his nose started working again too. _Shizuo. _Shizuo’s scent was curling around him softly now, no longer overpowering, _and he was humming again. _His chest was vibrating with the most soothing Alpha sound—low decibel, and undetectable to any but a good and properly knotted Omega—_and he was **humming.** _Izaya didn’t know this tune either, but he liked it even more than the last one. _It sounded a bit like Shizuo’s laugh. _Izaya released a soft sound, low decibel as well, and then Shizuo’s hands stilled and he stopped humming.

“Are you okay? I think you faded on me for a minute there.” Izaya whimpered slightly as he felt Shizuo twitch inside him, felt how _full _he was.

“Yeah. ‘M good. _So good.” _Shizuo’s hands started roaming again, gentle touches to Izaya’s overheated skin, and he started humming again. Izaya figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and sleep a little, he was tired now, _sated _for the time being. He wouldn’t need to be knotted again for a few hours. He knew his heats well—though he wondered if they would change now with Shizuo as an active presence. He supposed he would be able to stop taking his medication, Shizuo would keep him regular, and would always be there to sooth him. Izaya relaxed into the cradle of Shizuo’s body, relished in how sore he was, how bruised he was going to be when he and Shizuo were finished, and in the careful warmth that Shizuo was emitting. _Izaya felt cared for. Safe. Content. _All he ever needed now was Shizuo, the blond was his, and Izaya was Shizuo’s completely too.

_Izaya really had expected to catch. _When his heat was over a week later, Shizuo left to go and collect his belongings and to let his landlord know that he would be leaving. Izaya spent some time touching at his stomach, wondering if he had been able to catch—_he very much doubted he hadn’t, Shizuo had knotted him a dozen times at least. _However, three weeks later, Izaya went to go and see, _only to be told he was very much** not** pregnant. _Izaya wondered if something might be wrong with him—_panicked that Shizuo might not want him after all if he couldn’t catch—_quickly shoved the thought aside, and decide that this just meant he and Shizuo would get to try again—and in the meantime, they could have all the sex they wanted.

Izaya came home to Shizuo after visiting the clinic, and like an over excited puppy, he had been waiting by the door. He had enveloped Izaya in his arms the moment he stepped through and closed the door behind himself.

_“So? _Did you catch, are we starting a family?” Izaya panicked again, dreading how _happy _Shizuo sounded, knowing that he was going to be disappointed when Izaya told him. _Izaya needed to reign in his emotions. _Shizuo had obviously scented the shift, and he tugged Izaya to him tighter and let out a soothing sound.

_“That’s okay. _We have all the time in the world Izaya. _You’re mine. I’m yours. _We can have pups whenever we want to. Now, I just get to fuck you silly for kicks.” Shizuo’s voice had dropped into a low husk and Izaya shivered. _He wanted that. _He wanted to be fucked silly whenever Shizuo got the urge. _He wanted to be fucked silly all the time. _Izaya wondered if Shizuo was going to make good on that promise right away, but then he was tugging Izaya towards the couch and pulling him down into his lap, nuzzling close at the scarred bite mark sitting at the junction of Izaya’s shoulder and neck. Izaya went boneless in Shizuo’s grip, and then decided that if they were going to cuddle he wanted to watch TV too. He reached for the remote and Shizuo hummed in his throat as he pressed a soft kiss to Izaya’s temple. After finding something to watch, some action flick that had piqued Shizuo’s attention and charged his scent with _happy, _Izaya put the remote back on the coffee table and leant further back into Shizuo’s hold. _He liked this. _Izaya felt—_complete. _His and Shizuo’s combined scent had filled the apartment, and now even when one or the other was away, it always smelled comfortably of _them. _Izaya liked the domesticity of it too. Shizuo cooked, _often, _and while he didn’t much care for bitter food—_he actually hated it—_the way Izaya did, he always catered to him and set something off for himself. As Izaya daydreamed about his quiet life here with Shizuo, the blond’s scent changed again, _this time apprehensive. _Izaya sat up, wanting to know what had caused the sour smell. It was almost as bad as fear was on Shizuo.

“What’s wrong?” Izaya shifted in Shizuo’s lap, and received a shy look.

“I—I was just thinking. I—_want to get married. _I know we technically _are, _but I don’t want a technicality. I want us to be married.” Izaya blinked a few times, _and then lost his head completely. _Him and Shizu-chan married? All the wonderful possibilities, Izaya felt _giddy._

_“Yes! I want to take your last name Shizu-chan.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the piece! I'm always happy to answer comments here, but I really appreciate receiving more detailed feedback! Hit me here at sin.menaceinc@gmail.com to send me your thoughts and if you have any sort of requests for me, I'm always happy to take suggestions when I hit a writer's block!


End file.
